It's my party and i'll get pregnant if I want to
by PhoenixAtBreakingDawn
Summary: On the eve of her sixteenth birthday 15 year old Bella Cullen is thrown a party by her brother Emmett. After drinks and dancing with her brothers best friend mistakes are made, and questions have to be answered, what will happen in the lives of BxE?
1. You're What!

Summary

Fifteen year old Bella Swan was taken in by Esme and Carlisle Cullen when she was just 15 months old. Their son Emmett just weeks older was friends with Edward Masen. On the eve of her sixteenth birthday Emmett throws her a party while their parents are out of town. Mistakes are made, and things go to far, what will happen in the world of Edward and Bella?

Chapter 1

I woke up the morning before my 16th birthday, my mother Esme was sitting on my bed looking at me. I had been adopted by the local doctor and his wife when I was fifteen months old because both my parents had died in a car accident, with myself being the only survivor. I was fine with being adopted, I still had a loving home and they didn't keep who I really was from me. "Hey mom" I said and she smiled at me "Hey honey, you dad just got called to a meeting in Seattle and we won't be here for your birthday. Are you okay with that?" She asked and I nodded. "Yeah, mom it's fine. Emmett and I are old enough to be alone; I promise nothing stupid will happen." I said and she smiled. "I'm sorry to be leaving you but you dad is downstairs in the car waiting for me." I smiled and she walked out of my door. I walked into the hall way and ran into my brother and he smiled at me, "Are mom and dad gone yet Bella?" He asked and I looked out the window and didn't see them there. "Nope their gone" I said and he smiled.

"Well please don't be mad at me but I asked some people to come over for you birthday tonight, a small party." He said and I smiled "Hell yeah, just make sure it's the best 16th birthday ever!" I said and we walked downstairs to get breakfast. After that I went upstairs and hung in my room till I decided to get ready for the party. After my shower I put on a black mini skirt and a black and white stripped shirt, after pairing it with a pair of strappy heels. After putting on makeup I smiled and then walked downstairs where I could here the music playing. As I got to the second floor landing I could see the people that were down stairs and the house was packed, then I saw Emmett's best friend Edward Masen. I had been secretly crushing on him since 7th grade, but nothing had happened between us.

I saw my best friends Rosalie Hale, and Alice Brandon and walked over to them. "Here Bella drink this" Rose said as she handed me a bottle of beer and I took sip. "Ugh, Edward looks ah-mazing tonight." I said and they smiled at me. "He didn't come with a date tonight Bella, this is your party you can have anything you want." Alice said and I smiled. I finished off the beer and grabbed another one before I went over to him. I could tell that I was getting near drunk and when I looked at Edward I could see he was drunk. After downing another beer I walked over to him, "You want to dance?" I said and he looked at me and nodded. I took his hand and led him to the dance floor, the song right round turned on and I started grinding against him. I was now very drunk and I could see Rose and Alice across the floor dancing with Emmett, and Jasper. After a while I could feel Edward's erection against me and I turned and gave him a kiss before taking his hand and leading him to my bedroom.

Once we got to my room I shut the door and led him to my bed where we started making out. His tongue hit my lips and I opened my mouth immediately, our tongues fought for dominance and my hands ran threw his hair as I sat in his lap. His hands moved to the bottom of my shirt and I didn't stop him as he took it off, my hands moved quickly to unbutton his shirt and I pushed it off him. Edward turned me so I lay on bottom and he was above me as he unzipped the side of my skirt and I kicked my shoes off. I un-did his pants and his shoes were already off. He removed my bra and under-ware and next came his boxers. He turned us again so I was on top riding him and he kissed my right breast. He slipped inside of me and I started to ride him until he flipped us so he could see me. I had no idea what he was doing but I had my first orgasm as Emmett burst into my room.

The look on his face was horrible and he threw a blanket at me before pulling Edward off and shoving his clothes at him. He got dressed and then looked back at me smiling. I walked into the bathroom with the blanket around me and I saw that I had a serious case of sex hair, I felt horrible. The alcohol was wearing off and I ran to the toilet to throw up. I threw on a pair of Victoria's secret pajamas and then took to Advil and went to bed. I was woke up the next morning when Emmett slammed my bedroom door. "What the fuck Emmett!!" I said and he looked at me. "One drink, you were supposed to have one drink last night, you know the rules. Then I come up her to find my sister naked with my best friend having sex! I pray to god that you used a condom. How many fucking drinks did you have?" he yelled and I looked at him. "Three or four, and I'm sorry. I can't believe how stupid I was I don't know if he used one." I said and he pulled me into a hug. "It's okay, I won't tell mom and dad, but you have to help me clean everything up before they get home." He said and I nodded. I threw my hair up in a pony tail and Emmett and I started on our quest to get everything cleaned up.

6 weeks later

I got up in the middle of October and ran straight to my bathroom, after throwing up for 10 minutes straight. I wiped my mouth and went to my room to get dressed and then went downstairs to eat breakfast. "Are you okay honey? I walked past your bathroom and it sounded like you were throwing up." My mom asked. "Yeah I'm fine my stomach was just upset but I'm all better I took some pepto-bismo." I said and she smiled. I ate breakfast and then Emmett and I jumped in the car and she drove us to school. Once we got there I went over to Alice and Rose and I could see Edward out of the corner of my eye. I went to first period and felt like I was going to be sick again. "Mr. Hanson may I go to the nurse please?" I asked and he nodded. I walked out of the class room only to throw up in a near by trash can.

"Bella are you okay?" I heard a musical voice ask and I turned to see Edward. "Yeah I'm fine I was just going to the nurses to see if she can call my mom to come get me." I said and he looked at me. "I'll walk with you." He smiled and me and then took a deep breath. "Bella, about you party, do you regret what happened?" I shook my head, "its said things happen for a reason right?" and he nodded "well maybe that's why it happen." He smiled and we arrived at the nurse's office. "Well I'm going to go call my mom, by Edward." I said and I walked in the office. After my mom picked me up we went home and I tried to sleep but I was feeling horrible. Around noon my mom came into my room and looked at me, "I'm going to make you a doctor's appointment okay?" she said and I nodded. About fifteen minutes later she came back in my room and told me to get ready.

I threw on something comfortable and then we went off to the office. "Isabella Cullen" the nurse called and we walked in the room. "Okay Isabella what is wrong with you?" the doctor asked and I told her about the constant puking. She took some blood and a urine sample and then asked us to wait in the waiting room. After about an hour they called us back in and I sat on the table. "Okay, we got your blood work back, and we do know what's wrong with you." The doctor said and I looked at her. "I have to tell you that you about 5 and a half weeks pregnant." She said and I started crying, my mom just looked at me and nodded. After she gave me everything I needed she left us alone and my mom looked at me. "Two questions, when did this happen and who is the father?" I took a deep breath. "The day you and dad went to Seattle right before my birthday Emmett threw a party for me, and I started drinking. For your other questions the father is Edward Masen, mom I didn't mean to I am so sorry." I said and she nodded before we went out to the car.

We got home and I went to my room and got on my computer. When I logged onto I.M I saw Edward's screen name and I clicked on it.

_BMC1993: Hey _

_STUPIDSHINEYVOLVO: Hey, what's up?_

_BMC1993: um, in order for me to answer that I think you need to come over to my house._

_STUPIDSHINEYVOLVO: why what is it?_

_BMC1993: just come over, I'll meet you outside._

_STUPIDSHINEYVOLVO: okay, I'll be there in five_

And he signed off, I went downstairs and my mom looked at me. "Where are you going?" she asked "Edward is coming over, I'm going to tell him." I said and she nodded. "Well that's good because I just called Mr. and Mrs. Masen." She said and I looked at her and nodded trying not to cry. Not five minutes later the Masen's showed up and went inside as Edward and I stayed out side. "Okay, time for you to answer my question, what's up?" "You're going to be in a whole lot of trouble." I said and he looked at me. "Bella, what is it?" "I'm pregnant Edward and it's yours." I said and he looked at me and I started crying.

He pulled me into a hug, but I could see tears streaming down his face. Emmett's ride pulled into the drive and he got out and looked at us. "What's wrong guys?" he asked and then you heard a scream from inside. "MY SON GOT YOUR DAUGHTER PREGNANT?" Emmett looked at me and then Edward and scowled before going inside and slamming both the doors. A couple minutes later my mom came out side and told us to come in where the parents were sitting. I sat down on the couch and Edward in the arm chair when everyone looked at me. "What are you planning to do?" Mr. Masen asked "I want to keep it, I was adopted and when I first found out it was hard for me, I don't want that for my child." "Edward, what do you want to do?" his mother asked and his father looked out raged. "I'm with Bella on this one, I want to keep it." I looked at him. "No absolutely not." His father said "you will not be a teenage father while living under my roof."

"Edward be reasonable!" his mother said to his father (Edward Sr.) "If that boy wants a child he can live some where else, I'm not going to watch this. The girl should just get an abortion." He said and Esme looked at him. "If your son wants to keep this baby he can come and stay here, Bella is going to keep it and if Edward is here he can help more." My mother said and his nodded. The adults went up and walked into another room and Edward and I went back outside. "So what does this do to us right now?" I said "I think this makes us a couple." "I'm sorry about everything, your dad kicking you out." I said and he rolled his eyes. "Why should you be sorry, it is both of our faults and I'm sorry for my dad telling you to get an abortion." Soon after Edward's mother came out tears streaming down her face. "You're going to come live with the Cullen's for a while, I'm going to go home and grab your things and then bring what I can back." she said and he nodded.

"Mom, why are you so calm about everything?" he asked and she looked at him. "Because before I married your father I was pregnant as a teen, but I lost the baby, I don't want that to happen to you." She said and they got in the car and drove away. I gave Edward a hug and I showed him where he would be staying and then I went to my room. When I opened the door Emmett was in there and he didn't look to happy. "Bella, how could you do this, why don't you just give the baby up for adoption or something?" I looked at him "Because it was hard for me when I found out I was adopted and I would never do that to a poor innocent child." He rolled his eyes. "You know I doubt Edward is going to do anything" he said and I looked at him "did you hear anything that was said downstairs? Edward's dad kicked him out he is living here with us because he told his dad he was going to help out as most as he could." He was speech-less and I turned to him, "GET OUT!" I screamed and he ran like a bat out of hell.

I knew my hormones were horrible and certain things were going to piss me off, but I hated everything about this. I could hear arguing out in the hall and I went to see who it was and their was Edward and Emmett. "You got my little sister pregnant you stupid fuck!" he said and Emmett looked at him. "You know it was an accident Emmett, you seriously need to stop because I would have been fine with anything she was going to do." Emmett rolled his eyes "just stay away from me because I can't believe my best friend got my sister pregnant. Sleeping with a friend's sister is just wrong Ed." "Dude, you really can't mean that." He said and Emmett glared at him. "This is my entire fault I shouldn't have had those drinks, and I shouldn't have pulled him upstairs." I cried and they turned to look at me, Emmett's face just went full of sorrow and Edward looked sad. I went to go into my room and I started to cry, right after I shut the door it was opened again. "Bella this isn't your fault." I knew It was Edward and he pulled me into a hug.


	2. A false positive

Bpov

I woke up on Saturday morning and I immediately was hit with a wave of nausea, I ran to the bathroom and started throwing up. I hated that this happened everyday and it was getting annoying. I knew rumors were flying around school, and Wednesday, Thursday, and Friday were horrible. People were going around saying that I was pregnant and I knew it was true, but then other people were saying it was impossible because I was such a prude. People who used to talk to me ignored me and I sat alone at lunch for the first couple days because Edward wasn't back at school yet. It was funny how my brother and my best friends were ignoring me, and I couldn't do anything about it. After I was finished getting sick I went downstairs for breakfast and to take my pill.

"How are you feeling this morning?" my mom asked and I shrugged. I took a piece of bacon from the plate and munched on it. I ate some more of the breakfast my mom laid out for me and when I heard footsteps behind me I turned around. Standing in the doorway was Emmett and I got up from my stool and started to walk out of the room. "Hold it" my mom said and I turned around. "Both of you sit down right now" she said and I went back to my stool. "What is going on with you two, I haven't heard either of you speak a word to each other since Tuesday" and she paused. "What is happening between you too?" She said I tears came down my face. "He hasn't said a word to me since he told me to give the baby up for adoption or get an abortion." I said and she looked at him.

"Emmett Kyle how dare you say that, and I guarantee that you have told the others, are they all against her too now because you were being a jerk because your sister is pregnant." She said and I heard a gasp behind us. We turned around and standing their was our father who had been out of town for the last six days. "Bella is what?" He said and I started crying, after I ran out of the room I could hear someone knocking. "Bella, can I come in." I didn't answer back but I knew my dad would come in anyway. "Bella, are you really pregnant?" he asked coming to sit next to me on my bed. "I'm sorry I didn't mean for this to happen it was an accident now everyone hates me" I said between tears and he hugged me closer. "Everything is going to be okay, do you want me to ask if your mom can home-school you?" he said and I looked at him. "You can do that?" I said and he nodded.

So Monday was going to be my last day at Forks high school and my mother was going to be homeschooling me. I went to school on Monday and Edward was finally going with me. "Bella, are you really going to be homeschooled?" he asked and I nodded. "I can't stand to stay at school where no-one will talk to me. No-one knows that I'm really pregnant, and no-one knows that you're the father, everything will be okay for you." I said and he leaned in to kiss me. I held his hand as I walked in the door, people stared and I just leaned into Edward even more. We walked past Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett and the girls looked at me. "Bella we're sor-" Alice started to say and I glared at her. "Save it, you know I thought you two would be the least shallow of everyone at this school. You ignore me because I'm pregnant, and it was an accident and I'm not getting an abortion or giving it up for adoption because no-one will talk to me. People talk and they all say that you two are the biggest prudes in the school because you have never been laid. But I know for a fact that you Alice have slept with Jasper, and you Rose have slept with bother my brother and Royce." I said and they looked at me.

My brother went to open his mouth and I looked at him, "Are you going to talk to me now because I yelled at your precious girlfriend? It's pretty shallow of you to do that because I know how you feel about this baby, and you're my fucking brother whether I'm adopted or not. The whole lot of you are shallow because you don't know how I fucking feel about any of this, and I really don't give a fuck weather I blew any of your secrets because you obviously don't care about me." I said and I walked away. Edward caught up with me and grabbed my arm before I could go anywhere else. He pulled me into a hug "everything is going to be okay baby." He said before kissing my head. Later that day Edward took me home early because everyone had heard me yelling at school this morning, and the real rumor that I clarified I was pregnant was flying around, I couldn't take it anymore.

Once Edward brought me home he went back to school for the rest of the day and once I had lunch I went upstairs to get on my computer. I logged on to i.m and I saw that Edward was on messenger.

_BMC1993: how is everything going at school?_

_STUPIDSHINEYVOLVO: I told everyone I was the father, they wouldn't shut up and I couldn't take it anymore._

_BMC1993: what are you going to do? Do you want me to see if my mom can home school you with me? We take all the same classes._

_STUPIDSHINEYVOLVO: would you really do that, I really don't want to be here. I am currently sitting alone at lunch right now. _

_BMC1993: of course, I will go down and talk to her after we are done here. And as for the sitting alone at lunch I was like that all the rest of last week._

_STUPIDSHINEYVOLVO: yeah well I got to go before they take my phone away. Text me if your mom says she can home school me I will have Carlisle call tonight by baby._

I signed off of i.m after that that and then went downstairs to talk to my mom. "Mom" I said and she turned around. "Yeah?" "I was just talking to Edward and he wants to know if he you can home school him with me. People were talking about me and he told everyone he was the father. Now things have taken a turn for the worst." I said and she smiled. "Well I think I can add one more student." She said and I smiled.

_New Text to 224-987-5543_

_Hey I talked to my mom, she said you can be home schooled_

_My dad will the school from the hospital in a little_

_-Bella._

_Reply text from 224-987-5543_

_New Text to 224-745-9087_

_Great, it sucks that people here are so judgmental, accidents happen_

_Thanks baby!_

_-Ed!_

The rest of the day I sat at home and read different books until Edward got home. When he came upstairs he came right into my room and told me that Carlisle had called the school and he would be homeschooled with me tomorrow. I knew my mom was doing something in her office and I had locked the door so no-one could come in. Edward and I sat on the couch and started making out, I pushed his button up shirt off his shoulders as I leaned over and kissed him. He took my shirt off and then things started getting more carried away, it wasn't that we were lying on my couch naked it was the news we were about to find out in the next couple days.

It was Thursday afternoon during lunch when we got the call. Edward and I were sitting in the kitchen eating sandwiches and occasionally sneaking a kiss when the phone rang. My mom had picked it up and then ten minutes later she came in the room. "I have some good news for you two." She said when she came in. "What?" "Well I just got off the phone with the doctor. They double checked your test, and it was a false positive, you're not pregnant!" she said and I looked at her. "Mom, the thing is Edward and I thought I was pregnant, and we kind of had sex again." I said and Edward spit out this food and my mom looked at me. "Well if you are, then we will decide, but Edward has mail and I think he wants it." She said and handed Edward the envelope. "It's from Macquarie University in Australia" he said and he tore open the envelope.

His eyes widened after he read it and then he put it down and looked at me. "I got early acceptance to MU; I can go to the winter semester that starts in January for freshman year." He said and I looked at him. "Congratulations" I said and then I ran up to my room with tears coming down my face. Now I didn't know if I was pregnant or not and Edward was probably going to leave to go to college early, I was so confused. I locked my door so no-one could come in and after a while I grabbed my car keys and then drove to the one place where I knew there was solitude. I drove to Forks Cemetery and after I parked the car I ran to my biological parent's graves where there was a bench and I could just sit and talk to them sometimes. I already had tears running down my eyes and I pulled my jacket to my body closer.

"Hi mom dad, I wish you guys were here. Not that I don't love Esme and Carlisle I do, it just isn't the same without you guys. I have to tell you that I thought that I was pregnant, and my boyfriend and I weren't going out at that time. We just found out it was a false positive today, and we had already had sex again because we thought I was pregnant. Now I don't know what is happening and he is going to college early. It's Macquarie University in Australia, over 5,000 miles away and I don't want him to go, but I can't tell him that. I miss you guys so much and if you were here you would be able to help me, why'd you have to go?" I said and I heard a voice behind me. "Bella Cullen?" I turned around and standing there was Jacob Black, his parents were supposed to take me in if mine died, but they had just lost Jake's mom and couldn't. "Hi Jake" I said as I wiped my eyes.

"I haven't seen you here in a while, is everything you said true?" he said and I nodded. "Yeah, and I don't know what to do." I said and he pulled me into a hug. I sat there and cried for a while until I heard a car door slam. "Bella?" my head went up and standing there with the worst look on his face was Edward. He turned to go back to his car and I got up and went after him. "Edward, it's not what you think, I was talking to my parents and Jake heard what I said to them and asked me if it were true. I started crying and all he was just comforting me." I said and he glared even more. "Whatever Bella I'm out of here." He said and I grabbed his arm. "Let go Bella." And he pulled his arm back with enough force to make me fall back. "Bella, I'm sorry I didn't mean to" he said and I got up and ran the other way, he just stood there, I couldn't believe he did that.


	3. I'm not ready for this

Bpov

Bpov

Two weeks after Edward hurt me at the cemetery he left to go home, and two weeks after that he left for Macquarie University. Now it was two months later and I had just learnt the worst news of my life. I was pregnant for real because I had take three home pregnancy test and went to the doctor, all positive. I was sitting in a bedroom right now and I let out a scream and my mom came running in the room. "What, what's wrong?" she said and I nodded to the piece of paper. She picked it up and read it and then walked over to me, "What are you going to do?" she said and I looked at her "I am going to finish the too classes I need to graduate this summer and then I am going to go to college and find a place of my own." I said and she looked at me.

"You don't have to leave Bella." She said and I looked at her. "It's the best thing; I can't be here anymore mom. This town, this house, my room all remind me off him and it isn't helping me with anything, it's making me worse. School ends in two weeks so I will sign up for summer school and then I will graduate in September, I'll be gone by the middle of that month." I said and she looked at me. "I understand all of that, I have something for you" she said and she turned to go get it. A couple minutes later she came back in with two envelopes in her hands. "This was given to me moments before your mother died in the hospital, she asked me to give this to you when your life was changing and you needed some reassurance. This one" she held up the other envelope. "Edward gave this to me before he left the house and told me to give it to you when I felt it was right."

She gave me the envelopes and then walked out of the room I already had tears coming down my face. I opened the letter from my biological mother first.

_My dearest Bella, _

_I am sorry for leaving you in the most unexpected way, I love you with my whole heart and if I could be there with you I could. Your father and I are young, just barely out of high-school, but you weren't a mistake you were meant to be here. Your father and I married right out of high-school we were just 18 years old and you came the year later. Everything about you was perfect, and I'm leaving you just 15__th__ months later. I know that you're reading this, and wondering why I had Carlisle and Esme Cullen adopt you, it was because Carlisle was my doctor in here and I asked him to take care of you. I was the last thing I asked of him, and my last promise from God is that you are safe and taken care of. I also asked Esme to give this to you when you needed it the most, it give's you the explanation you need. Being a teenager is one of the hardest things that will ever happen in your life. You will make mistakes in your life, ones that may be life changing but no matter what we love you, your father and I, and Carlisle and Esme do too. You will love many different people in your life, and I can't tell you that you will find your true love, when you find the one you love most go after him. You will get married one day and I hope for that man to love you everyday, and your children will be beautiful babies, just like you were. The mistakes you make will lead you threw life and you can't change what has happened in life, all you need to know is that no-one is perfect. Baby I want you to know I love you with all my heart, and no matter what you do you are perfect the way you are. _

_I love you, your mother_

_Renee Swan_

I was crying even more now, I had never known much about my real mother and having a letter that was had written from her made it better. I re-read it a second and a third time, and he words were written cautiously and we staggered, these were probably the last things she wrote before she passed. The next letter was Edward's and I didn't know if I wanted to read it, but so many things in their could be important.

_Bella, _

_I wanted you to know I never meant to hurt you, and then my emotions were at wild. I know it doesn't make any difference, but me apologizing even in a letter makes me feel better. I made the decision to go to Macquarie because I thought it was the best decision for me to become a doctor. When I found out that you were pregnant I thought I was ready to become a father and be with you, but then my father told me to get out and I didn't know what to do. When we got the news of the false positive I was ecstatic, but then you told your mom about us having sex again and I didn't know what to think. The truth is I'm not ready to be a father, and I am sorry for that. I think that if I got that even when you were still pregnant I would have gone and I'm sorry for that. I am truly sorry Bella._

_Edward Masen_

I was hysterically in tears now and I threw the letter on the floor and ran from my couch to my bed. I threw myself into my pillows and cried, I didn't go down for dinner and when I heard my door creak open I didn't turn. My life was hell and nothing was ever going to get better, but I needed to get out of here and I needed to get out of her quickly.

Empov

I got home two weeks before school ended and I went upstairs only to hear Bella crying. I opened her door and looked inside, she was face door on her bed crying and their were three papers on her couch. I picked each one up, a letter from her biological mother, a positive pregnancy test (that I knew about), and I grabbed the last one. It was a letter from Edward and after I went threw and read it the last line shocked me. _The truth is I'm not ready to be a father, and I am sorry for that. I think that if I got that even when you were pregnant I would have gone and I'm sorry for that. I am truly sorry Bella. _I dropped the letter and went out of the room and went to find my suit case.

It took me mere seconds to pack and then I rolled my suit case down the stairs and too the kitchen where I left a note for my parents.

_Mom, Dad, _

_I went to kick Edward's ass in Australia. The stupid ass hole wrote to Bella that he wasn't ready to be a father and he would have left anyway. I will be back soon, please don't come after me. _

_Emmett_

After that I grabbed my keys and jumped in my jeep, I drove to the airport and I had to go past Edward's house. It took me all of my control not to stop at his house and yell at his parents for letting him leave like that. I got a nonstop plane ticket to Australia and I spent the entire time thinking of what I was going to say to him. When the plane landed 10 hours later I was ready to go to his dorm and have a word with him. I rented a car and drove to the university and when I got to the main office I went inside.

"Hello, how may I help you?" the receptionist asked "Edward Masen, do you know where is dorm is and what number room?" I asked and she typed something into the computer. "He is in dorm number 5 room 16 on the fifth floor. He is in his last class of the day right now so you will have to wait for him." That's fine, I'll wait for him." I said and I drove off to his dorm. I sat outside his room for three hours until I saw a mess of bronze hair coming up the stairs. It was Edward and when he saw me sitting there he looked at me. "What are you doing here Em?" He said as he opened the door. He walked inside and I followed him just standing there.

"Well it may be the fact that you wrote a letter my sister telling her you were never ready to be a father and if she still was pregnant you would have left anyway." I said and he looked at me. "Emmett, you don't know what I was feeling about all this." He said and I was looking at him. "I don't know how you were feeling? You left my house two months and two weeks ago and ever since then my sister has been depressed. It doesn't help that she read that damn letter of yours and sat in her room crying all day, and skipping meals. It damn well doesn't help the baby either." Screamed and he looked at me. "She is pregnant?" he asked. "Yeah, if you knew how to use protection before screwing someone she wouldn't be in this predicament." I said. "I can't do this" he said and I nodded. "Don't come around my sister or this child ever or I just might have to castrate you." I said and I turned and slammed the door. I left Australia and then guy I thought was my best friend.

Bpov

It had been three days since I read that letter, and I had learnt that Emmett was off somewhere, but I didn't know where. I sat around the house moping half the time and the other half just reading some books. When Emmett came home the next day the first thing he did was come in my room. "He's not coming back" he said and I looked at him. "Edward isn't coming back; he doesn't want the responsibility of the baby." He said and I nodded. "I could have told you that." I said "He better never come around you or my niece or nephew." He said and I looked up at him. "Are you really okay with this now?" I said and he nodded. "I'm not saying that this isn't your fault at all, but before Edward has sex he needs to learn how to use a condom." He said and I half smiled.

The rest of the night we talk about the baby and how it was different now because I was going to do this alone. I was five months pregnant and I had four months left, but I still had a doctor's appointment. "Em?" I asked and he looked at me. "I have a doctor's appointment tomorrow to find out the sex of the baby, do you want to come?" I asked and he smiled. "I would love to" he said and I smiled. That night I slept better than I had in almost four months. I woke the next morning and took my pill, and when I went downstairs Emmett was already down their and dressed. He had breakfast ready for both of us and once I ate he even helped me to the car.

Once we got to the hospital Emmett helped me upstairs to get to my appointment, I was really happy he's here. "Isabella Cullen" the nurse called and I got up and went into the room with Emmett behind me. Once the technician put the gel on my stomach she looked at me. "Here is baby a and baby b" she said and I looked at her. "Twins?" "Yes, and ones a girl, and the other is a boy." She said and I smiled. After the appointment I couldn't stop staring at my sonogram, I just hoped everything was going to be perfect.


	4. Stay out of our lives Edward!

Bpov (7 and a half months later)

"What do you want to name them?" the nurse asked me after I had given birth to my son and daughter. I smiled at the nurse "I want to name them Carsen Loraine Cullen, and Cameron Emmett Cullen." I said while I smiled at my brother and his smile was huge. They handed me Cameron while they gave Emmett Bailey. After they took the babies to the nursery I fell asleep, it was much needed after fifteen hours of labor. When I woke up the next morning the nurse was in the room and she looked at me, "Are you bottle or breast feeding the babies?" she asked. "Breast feeding" she smiled and brought me Cameron. He started to suckle my nipple. I felt weird at first, but I knew when he was done eating, and then the nurse brought Carsen over to me.

My mother came in the room not an hour later, and it was her first time seeing her grandkids since her and my father we at a meeting last night when they got the call. "Bella, they are so beautiful. What did you name them?" she asked "Carsen Loraine and Cameron Emmett" I said and she smiled. "They are beautiful, but are you sure that you are going to be able to take care of both of them in that new apartment of yours all alone?" she said and I nodded. "It was my fault for getting pregnant, and I am going to have to deal with it. I can take care of them mom." I said and she smiled. "Well I'm glad that this has made you responsible." The rest of the day we talked and my dad was supposed be here this night.

When he came in around 6:00 he didn't look to happy, "There is someone out there and your not going to be happy with whom it is." He said and I looked at him, and I saw who it was in his eyes. "What the hell is he doing here?" I yelled and one of the babies woke up. I got out of bed and went to pick up Cameron. The babies' basinets were by the door and I could see his bronze hair with his head in his hands out side. I was thinking about letting him in, but after everything he had done to me he didn't deserve this, he said he wasn't ready when I had to be. After Cam stopped crying I set him back in the basinet and then walked back over to my bed.

The next morning I was told I could go home so they set me in a wheel chair while one arm held one baby and the other arm held the other baby. They wheeled me out to the hall and sitting there was Edward, he looked up when I came out of the room, and he was different. He didn't look 18, he wasn't shaved and he was wearing the same clothes as the night before. When we got downstairs I walked to my car with my mom and dad right behind me. My mom helped me get the babies in my car and then she and my dad were going to meet me at my three bedroom apartment. As I drove to the apartment the babies fell sound asleep and when I got to the apartment I saw a million cars there, I knew that they had something planned.

I grabbed Cameron and Carson's car seat and started up the stairs. Once I opened my apartment door the lights were off and when I flipped them on I knew a surprise was coming. "Surprise" everyone yelled and I told them to be quite and pointed to the babies. Once everything calmed down the sleeping babies were passed from person to person. A couple hours later everyone was leaving and the only person that stayed was Emmett. "You have to go Em, I have to do this on my own, and they are my responsibility." I said and he frowned. "I know but it's my little sister's first night in this big apartment all alone with her kids, can you do this?" he asked "I don't have a choice, and I need to do this on my own." I said and he gave me a hug before he turned to give each of the babies a kiss and leaving.

I set the kids in their cribs and then went into my own room after taking the baby monitors from each room with me. I laid down in my room and fell asleep, not an hour later one of the babies cried. I went into Cameron's room, and sure enough it was him. I picked him up and rocked him and when that didn't work I breast fed him. After burping him I set him back to sleep and Carson started crying. I did the same thing with her and then put her back to bed. For the first month I got barely any sleep and I was a mess, but after a while they started sleeping for 6 or 7 hours without waking up, so I got some sleep. But I never really got to sleep threw the night until they were about six months old.

Emmett had just knocked on the door one night when Cameron started giggling. "Ma!" he said and I turned around and looked at him "What did you just say?" "Ma! Ma!" he said again and I picked him up and kissed his check. Emmett picked up Carsen and looked at her all serious, "Can you say anything Car Car?" she blinked twice and nuzzled into Emmett's neck. I laughed and we set them down on the ground and then sat on the couch and started talking. They had both started crawling a couple of days ago and Carsen crawled over to Emmett. "Dada!" she said looking up at him and I gulped. I picked her up and set her on my lap. "I know your to young to understand this yet, but Emmett isn't you dad, he is your uncle. I will explain more when you're older." I said and I cradled her to my chest.

After I put them to bed and Emmett left went to my bed and tried to go to sleep. But for the first time in months I cried myself to sleep. Because Edward wasn't here, I had to do this all alone, I was just barely 17, my parents had never been this disappointed in me, and most of all I was so afraid that I wasn't going to be able to do this.

**[You're lucky, I was going to end here but I decided not too]**

Having year old babies is hard, you have to make sure you're watching their every move, and that they aren't putting something in their mouth that's not supposed to be there, and hoping you don't do anything wrong. I wasn't only thinking this because it was Cameron and Carsen's first birthday party, it was because I had been doing this for a year and I didn't know if I was doing anything right. It was the fact that Edward was in town again and I didn't know why he was here. I had moved out of my apartment a couple months before because it was getting to small. My parents had built a house for me behind my back and moved all my things into it one day without telling me. Living in the house made things so much easier, but the one downfall, it wasn't far enough away from Edward's parent's house.

But today we were celebrating Carsen and Cameron, today was about them. I had gotten Carsen a locket with a picture of Edward and me in it; it was the closest thing I could give her to the perfect life with both a mother and a father. Cameron was hard to find something for, he wasn't the typical little boy to buy for, and I wanted something perfect for his first birthday. But when Esme sat me aside a week before their birthday she gave me something that made me break down.

_Flashback_

_I was sitting in the living room waiting for the twins to wake up from their nap when I heard a knock on the door. I got up to answer it and sitting there was Esme, I opened the door and gave her a hug before letting her in. She sat me on the couch and started talking. "When I gave you the letter from your mother that wasn't the only thing she gave me. She told me when I thought you were responsible enough, and I knew that you would be fine on your own to give you these." She pulled out an old cloth all full of dust and un-wrapped it. Sitting in the cloth were three silver rings. One was my mother engagement ring, another wedding band, and then their was my fathers ring. Inside his ring was the words Cara Mia ti volgio bene. The words were Italian for 'my darling I love you'. I knew this was the gift for Cameron. For my mother's rings, they were now on a necklace around my neck. I added my dad's ring on a necklace and put it in a box, this was so important for me._

_End Flashback _

But that was thirteen years ago, I thought it was time to tell them the real story. **[I know it seems kind of rushed, but most of the story is when the kids are older, and I didn't want to include their childhood, please just go along with it****J****] **I sat in the living room waiting for the kids to be home from school, but the more I stared at the clock the longer it took. Around 4:00 they walked in the door and I looked at them. "Mom what's up?" Cameron asked. "I need to talk to you; it is long past due what I need to tell you." They dumped their stuff on the table and came to sit next to me.

"I was sixteen when I got pregnant with you, and the guy who I was with we thought we were pregnant together before I had you two. Before we found out the first time was a false positive we slept together with no protection. It was too late when I found out, he was gone away to college, and when your uncle went to his college to tell him I was pregnant he old him that he couldn't do this. I went threw the pregnancy alone, with your grandmother, grandfather, and Uncle helping me. Right after I had you two I moved into a small three bedroom apartment." I took a breath and I could see that Carsen was crying and Cam was just looking at the floor. "Cam your first word was ma, and Car your first word was dada, and you said it to Emmett. I had to explain to you then that your dad wasn't in the picture." I unhooked Carsen's necklace and opened it.

"This is your father, his name is Edward Masen and I have no clue where he is or what he does, if he's married or not. But one thing I know is that he didn't want you and maybe he's changed his mind, but I can't keep him from you any longer." I said and she looked at the picture. "I was never able to get it open, why did it open for you?" she said "There is a trick to opening it, there is a notch in the back that clicks and you can open it." I said and she gave me a hug. "What does my ring mean?" Cam asked "It means my darling I love you in Italian, it was your biological grandfathers." I said and Cam looked up. "Mom, why didn't he want us?" he said "I was 16 when I got pregnant, he was 18 and was going off to college, I guess it was too much of a responsibility for him." I said and they nodded.

Epov (Yay!!!)

It had been fourteen years since I had seen Bella, and every day I thought about her and the kids. I had moved to Los Angeles once I finished college and had gotten a job in the hospital there, but I was so far away from home and I hadn't seen my parents in forever. I had made the decision to move back to Seattle or Forks, Bella had probably moved somewhere else. I had bought a small cottage about five miles away from my parent's house, and I thought it was nice enough for me. What I wasn't expecting to see was all my old friends and there kids hanging out around town. I had walked onto the beach in La Push and as I walked down a little I could see them.

I could see down the beach that Emmett had married Rosalie, and they had two girls. I heard them call the girls Daphne and Stevie; I could also tell that Rosalie was pregnant again. Alice had married Jasper and they had two boys and a little girl, there names were Jane, Lane, and Britian. What surprised me the most was that I saw Bella out in the water splashing two kids who looked around fourteen. "Bella, Cam, Car, come out of the water you're going to look like a prune!" Alice yelled, and that's when Emmett turned around and saw me.

He said something to Rose, Alice and Jasper, and then walked over towards me. "What are you doing here, I told you to stay away." He said and I gulped. "She is happy here with her family and you come prancing back in I can't believe you were so stupid to think that after fourteen years everything would be okay. I'm the closest thing those kids have to a father, and you show up here like nothing is wrong, your such an idiot." He said, that's when Cameron walked over to him. "Uncle Emmett we're gunna play football, and mom just called Jake to come down, you want to play?" he asked and then he turned to me.

His eyes went wide and he swallowed, "Edward Masen?" he said and it turned out angry. His eyes flickered from me to Bella and back to me. "MOM!" he called and she walked over. "What Cam?" and that's when she saw me. She closed her eyes took a deep breath and then looked at me. "What the fuck are you doing here Masen?" she asked in a harsh tone. "I didn't think you would be here, I moved back." I said and she looked angry. "Stay the fuck out of my children's life." She said and she walked away, Cameron's arm around her shoulder seeing if she was okay.

Bpov

I couldn't believe he was here, in Forks, where I lived my life with my children and my family. "Auntie Bella, will you build a sand castle with me?" Janie asked in her sweet little voice. I smiled, "sure" she took my hand and we got up to build a sand castle. I loved children at this age they were so fun, and carefree, like nothing could ever go wrong. I just wish that things could be like this for my kids, instead they had to put up with a father who didn't want them, and a mother who tried her hardest to raise them alone.


	5. I can't believe this is happening

Bpov

After our day at the beach the kids and I went home for some dinner and to relax. The kids were laughing about something that happened in their math class when the phone rang. Carson ran to pick it up saying something about Conner and Kayla wanting her and Cameron to go to the movies. She looked at me after she answered the phone and I nodded telling them they could go. "Hey mom, their mom said we can spend the night after the movie, is that okay?" she asked and I nodded as I picked up the dinner plates. The kids packed there things and half an hour later Conner and Kayla's mother was here to pick them up for the movies. They gave me half a hug and then walked out of the door with their things and went to the movies.

It was always weird having the house to myself because the kids were always in and out with their friends. All of a sudden the Bella rang and I went to get the door, standing there was Edward Masen and my eyes narrowed. "What do you want?" I said harshly and he bit his bottom lip. "I want to talk to you, can I come in?" he said and surprisingly I nodded. "I wanted to tell you I was sorry for leaving you all those years ago. I was irresponsible and immature a jackass and I couldn't face the consequences of something I had help in doing. If you would ever allow it I would love to be apart of their lives, but if you don't I guess I will have to deal with that." He said and I don't know what came over me, but I leaned in and kissed him.

We pulled away and he looked at me with confusion in his eyes, but that didn't stop us from doing something. We had made our way into my bedroom still kissing. It was the first time in fourteen years that I had made love or even had sex. I had fallen asleep and when I woke up in the morning, he wasn't there; I couldn't believe this was happening to me. I picked up the phone after I got dressed and I called Alice crying. "Alice I did something stupid." I said crying into the phone. "What did you do Bella?" she said sounding concerned. "I slept with Edward" I heard her gasp "Rose and I will be right over." She said and she came right over. Fifteen minutes later both of the girls were there hugging me, and telling me everything was going to be okay.

But three weeks later when I missed my period I knew it wasn't. I went to the doctor for flu symptoms and I had a feeling I knew what was happening. "Is there any chance that you may be pregnant Ms. Cullen?" the doctor said and I nodded my head. They took the blooded and told me they would call with the news in a couple days, I was going to have to deal with this. I was sitting in my class room eating lunch while some of my English students were trying to catch up on work. My cell phone rang and I picked it up, the thing was it was the hospital. "Hello Ms. Cullen?" they said "yes" "we have your results and we would like to confirm that you are pregnant, congratulations." She said and I thanked her and hung up the phone.

I had the period after lunch free so I took the time to call Alice and Rose at work. "Hey I got the results from the doctor's office." I said quietly in a three way conversation. "What the prognosis boss?" Rose said trying to make things better. "I'm pregnant about a month along." I said and Alice started up, "Have you told Edward yet?" Rose asked, she was always the logical one. "No, I haven't even told Carsen and Cameron yet, they are going to be so mad at me." I said "Bella, shouldn't you tell Edward first, after all he is the baby's father." Rose said, "Yeah well he will probably just walk out on us again." I said the vengeful part of me coming out. "Just tell him, he could have changed in fourteen years you know." Rose said and I grunted.

"Well I have to go, I need to tell Carsen and Cameron before they over hear it from someone." I said hanging up the phone. I had Carsen and Cameron come to my room so I could talk to them in private and I was really nervous about telling them. "I went to the doctor's last weekend." I said and they looked at me, "You're going to have a little brother or sister in 8 months." I said and they looked at me. "So you an Edward are back together." Cameron asked kind of happy. "Not exactly, it was the night you guys were with Conner and Kayla. I woke up the next morning and he was gone, I haven't seen him since." I said and that's when he got angry. "We already know he's a no good father, and he doesn't even have the balls to stay with a woman once they sleep together. Now you're pregnant and he isn't here again." He said and that's when we heard someone clear their throat.

We turned around and standing there was Edward, "You're pregnant?" He asked plain and simple, I just nodded. "No thanks to you" Carsen said as she walked out of the door bumping into Edward purposely on her way out. "I'll go get her" Cam said and I shook my head. "Let her go, she needs to think this over." I said and he nodded. "Why didn't you tell me?" he said "I just found out an hour ago, and I told the people who matter most to me in my life first." I said a little too harshly, I paused "How do I know you're not going to leave us again?" I said and he looked at me and nodded. "Because surprisingly enough I've changed quite a bit in the last fourteen years." He said and I nodded. "I'm asking you plain and simple are you going to be around for this baby and during me pregnancy?" I asked.

"Weather you like it or not I am going to be this baby's father and I want to try and change what I did in the past." He said and I nodded. "Surprisingly or not I want you around for this because, Cam you're going to hate me for saying this, but I never got over you Edward." I said and he smiled while Cam pretended to gag. I laughed and the bell rang, I had a free period and Edward sat with me in the room. "What do you want, a boy or girl?" I asked and he smiled. "Would you hurt me if I said a boy because their less drama?" he said and I laughed. "No, because surprising enough I want another boy." I said and he laughed. "Bella, I know we are doing this backwards, but do you want to be my girlfriend?" he said and I laughed, "Yes, but the bell is about to ring so you need to get out of here, call me later." I said before giving him a kiss and he ran out of the room.

"Mom, are you really with him?" a harsh voice said and standing there was Carsen. "Yes, it is the best thing for this baby." I said and she nodded curtly. "I just want to know why you are letting him back in after everything he has done to us. He wasn't there for me when I needed a dad it was always Uncle Emmett, I just want to know if he will be an actual dad." She said and I pulled her into a hug. "I think Edward is going to be there from now on. Maybe this baby is going to bring us together as one big happy family." I said and she gave me a hug. "Mom is there anyway that we could move into a bigger house, with a new baby and maybe Edward it is going to be really crowded." She said with a laugh. "I think we can do that." I said.

With the baby and everything I ended up quitting my job. I loved teaching English but I was going to try to pursue my dream and become a writer. Edward has been here for me and for all of us threw out this pregnancy and believe it or not he actually took Cam and Car to a Mariners game. We were getting ready to move into a new house, a bigger house with six rooms. The house was an old country style and it was pretty, surprisingly enough Edward was going to move in with us. Cam was getting better with everything and Carsen was trying her hardest but there were no promises with her.

A couple hours later Edward and the kids came home. "How was the game?" I asked and they all smiled, and when I mean they all smiled, they all smiled. "It was good, the mariners won the game and dad bought me a foam finger." Cam said and I looked at him. "Okay so you got past calling him Edward and its dad now. What about you Car?" I asked and she shrugged. She ran up the stairs to her room and I looked at Edward. "What's wrong with her?" I asked and he shook his head. I went upstairs to her room and knocked on the door. "Come in" she said quietly and I opened the door. "Is everything okay honey?" I asked and she looked like she was about to cry. "Mom, are you and dad going to get married?" she asked and I looked at her.

"I don't know" I said "why are you asking this now?" she blinked twice tears coming out of her eyes. "I was at lunch yesterday and Emma Marie and Julie Kyles came over to me. They told me that my family was screwed up and no wonder I was weird because my mother and father weren't married. She also told me that you were a slut because you were sixteen when you had us and now you're pregnant again and not married." She cried into my stomach. "Honey look at me." She looked up with tears flooding down her face. "Don't listen to those girls. Yes I was young when I had you, but I don't regret it one bit, if I would have give you up yes Edward and I would have still been together, but that means I wouldn't have had you guys to get me threw everything all these years." I smiled and pushed her blond hair behind her right ear.

"Let those girls say what they want, let them say it I really couldn't care because I love you, your brother, and this baby." I said giving her a hug. She smiled and gave me a hug, "I really love that I am this close to you mom." She said and I turned to leave her room. I walked downstairs and Edward was sitting in the living room. "Is everything okay with her?" he asked and I nodded. "Some of the girls at her school told her that our family is screwed up and I'm a slut." I said and Edward's eyes narrowed into slits. "People these days" he said and I laughed. "Let them say what they want I'm not going to be offended by fourteen year olds." I said and he laughed.

Carsen's pov

I was at school on Monday getting my books from my locker when Emma came up to me. "Do anything about your screwed up family yet?" she asked mockingly. "Leave me alone Emma" I said and she laughed (it came out more of a cackle). "Aw, the poor baby knows that her mother is a freaking slut and she can do nothing about it." She said and I took a deep breath. "Leave me alone, my family is my business not yours" I said and she rolled her eyes. "Don't be such a little bitch because you know what I'm saying is true; your mother is a slut." She said the last five words very slowly and I shoved my books in my locker and slammed it. Before I knew it I clenched my fist and punched her square in the jaw. There were now people gathered around and I could see Conner running off. "You did not just do that" she said and I smiled. "I think I did." She punched me in the stomach and before I knew it we were fighting.

Cameron's pov

I saw Conner running toward me and he looked out of breath. When he came over to me he caught his breath and then looked at me. "Your sister just punch Emma, they're by her locker in a fight." He said. I slammed my books into his hands and took off running, this wasn't good. When I got there Carsen had just punch Emma in the face again and they both had blood down their faces from being punched so many times. I grabbed my sister's arms and pulled her away from Emma. She tried to get away from him but I had a tight grip on her. One of the basketball players had Emma and the principle was walking this way. When he got to the center he looked at both the girls. "Who started this fight?" he yelled and Emma smirked. "Carsen did" she said "Ms. Cullen did you throw the first punch?" he asked and she nodded. "In my office now." She pulled her arms from my grasp and picked up her bag before walking to the principle's office, Emma had to have something to do with Car losing her cool.

Carsen's pov

I was sitting in Mr. Ivy's office and he looked at me sternly. "This school has a zero tolerance fighting rule, I understand that this is the first time that you have gotten in trouble all year and you have a clean record. No detentions, no missed homework's or anything, but why did you punch Ms. Marie?" he asked and I slouched down. "She called my mom a slut" I said quietly and he looked at me. "What did you say I couldn't hear you?" I let out a breath. "She called my mom a slut okay, a whore. Just because my father left her at 16 when she was pregnant with my brother and I and now that my father is back in the picture and she is pregnant again and their not married." I said loudly and he looked at me.

I heard the door click open and standing there was both my mother and my father. "You called us Mr. Ivy." My mother said and he nodded and pointed to the chairs. "Ms. Cullen I have to tell you that Carsen got in a fight today." He said and my mother looked at me. "I know she doesn't get in trouble and this is a rare occurrence, but she says there was a legitimate reason. Why don't you tell them what it is?" He said and I turned my head. "Emma was mocking me again; I was at my locker getting my books when she came up to me. She started calling mom a slut, a whore what ever she said. I told her to leave me alone but she wouldn't listen. I don't know what it was I just clenched my fist and punched her, and then we started fighting. Cam pulled me off her." I said and my dad looked angry.

"Is this the same girl who said all that stuff about your mom on Friday with her friend?" he asked and I nodded. "This wasn't the first time Emma said something to you?" he asked and I nodded, "she and Julie started picking on me last Friday." I said and he nodded. "I have to tell you that you have a week's suspension you will return on Wednesday I want to have a 1000 word essay on the importance of not fighting." He said and I smiled. I got up and my mom and dad followed after me.


	6. Authors Note i'm sorry

I am sorry to say that I am discountinuing this story. I am having a hard time with the ideas, and i can't right it anymore. I am sorry but i am not going to be able to write this anymore.

~Lauren~


End file.
